Selena
'Selena '''is a sixteen year old teenage moth fairy girl and Luna Girl’s older sister. She made her first appearance in Luna’s Sister and is voiced by Kate Bristol, the voice actor of Musa from the ''World of Winx TV series. Physical appearance Selena looks similar to her mother, Orizaba, but she is a little different from her as her hair is black, straight, and flowing with silvery white color at the ends of her hair and she wears a small crown on her head. She wears a purple dress with a long wrap skirt and a Grecian top, a gold Maruvian bracelet with an opal on her left wrist, and turquoise and white colored pearl tassel toe ring flat heel sandals on her feet. She has night blue colored eyes, a beauty mark on her right cheek, dark magenta colored lips, and rosy cheeks and like her mother, Selena has moth fairy wings, only they have different marks. She also wears a purplish-pink ribbon with a half of a heart pendent with a purple heart half in the middle, made by her little sister and Mothzuki. Personality Selena is light-hearted, confident, calm, composed, but also very shy and has a strong sisterly side she shows towards Luna. Like Orizaba since she and her are both moth fairies, Selena is nocturnal as she only appears at night and can’t go into the sunlight as she needs to stay in the shadows of the Avalor jungle to prevent her wings from burning and to also hide from any human eyes. Abilities Like Orizaba, Selena can create purple mist or clouds and can summon magenta moths, and her weakness is sunlight, especially lights from flashlights, spotlights, lanterns, and torches, unless she wears something that will protect her from bright objects. However, unlike Orizaba, Selena can also disguise herself as a human, which helps protect her moth fairy self from the sun. Role in the series Selena made her first appearance in Luna’s Sister. She is first seen when Luna and Mothzuki went for an evening walk in the forest together until Luna sees something that looked like a moth fairy and thought that it might be her mother, Orizaba, but when she and Mothzuki caught up to the moth fairy, Luna was shocked to see that it’s not Orizaba, but a teenage moth fairy girl that looked almost like her. After meeting her, Selena explains to Luna that she hid from Connor’s great aunt, Amaláy, while she watched the royal wizard send her mother back to the Spirit World and then watch her father and her newborn baby sister go through a portal that leads to the modern world and has been staying in the Avalor forest for hiding ever since, all while waiting for her mother or her sister to find her. Soon, Selena and Luna are seen having sister time together and Luna gives her sister a necklace that she and Mothzuki made for her and herself, which she admires. The following night, Selena was resting when one of King Hector’s men captures her to put her into his zoo for everyone to see, until Luna Girl and her friends came to her rescue because she cared so much about her. After the rescue, Luna Girl gives Selena a black cloak to protect her wings from the rising sun’s rays so they can reach the Avalor forest, but when they arrived in the forest, Selena thinks that staying in the Avalor forest is not safe for her anymore as someone else like King Hector might find her, so Kwazii had to create a portal to the Spirit World where Selena will be safe. However, Luna Girl didn’t want to lose her sister the same way she lost Orizaba, but Selena reminds her that even though they’ll be worlds apart, they’ll always be sisters as the two sisters hugged before the moth fairy girl went through the portal and said goodbye to Luna Girl, leaving her tearful. In the end of the episode, Luna hears her parents, Adolfo and Lumina, calling her down to come and meet someone who wants to see her, and to her happy surprise, the person reveals to be Selena, who is in her human form. She made her second appearance in Luna’s story Cinderella as her fairy godmother in Darkline, Part 2: Cinder-Luna. She Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Teenagers Category:OCs Category:Siblings Category:Sisters